


Moments in Time

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Back Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Suggestive Themes, cameos of some of our favorite blades at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “James Griffin breaking the rules for me?  I must be special.”  Keith let his weight fall against James, head resting on his chest.”“You are, Keith.”  Silence followed but they held each other a while longer before James had to make his way back to the Garrison.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had the opportunity to write two fics for the jeith zine Velocity and here is the first one. I hope you enjoy ❤️🧡

“It really is beautiful out here.” James stretched on the blanket, the sun disappearing behind the cliffs in the distance and the beginning of stars littering the sky. Sometimes this all felt like a dream, being out here away from the strictness of the Garrison for just a few scant hours each week, the boy he once thought would never be more than a rival laying beside him, their fingers touching lightly. James turned to face Keith, surprised to find the other already looking at him.

“View ain’t bad.” Keith replied with a smirk. James rolled his eyes to try and come off unaffected but he knew the heat burning his neck would give him away, regardless.

“Don’t just say that stuff to embarrass me, Kogane.” James let his fingers slip between Keith’s. He took a deep breath. “But if you mean it, you could wake up to this view. This weekend, perhaps?” The blush was surely taking over his face at this point. This relationship was still new, four months officially. Six months if you counted the first time they ran into each other in town and awkwardly apologized, starting their new dynamic. 

Keith rolled to lay on his side as well, but his gaze was fixed to the old blanket they laid on. “I...this weekend isn’t good for me.” Keith squeezed his hand. “I, uh, got a new job. Gonna be pretty busy getting settled into it and stuff.”

“Ah. Okay.” James flopped back, facing the sky once more and trying not to let the disappointment take hold. It was still too soon, James was asking for too much, maybe Keith doesn’t want more-

“Hey.” James opened his eyes to find Keith hovering above him. His breath hitched before lips were pressed to his own, firm and warm. When they parted Keith was giving him one of those small rare smiles. “Next weekend? I should be free, if you still want-“

“Yeah! Yes.” James coughed, trying to reign himself in. “Next weekend then. I’ll say I’m visiting family and...I’ll be here.”

“James Griffin breaking the rules for me? I must be special.” Keith let his weight fall against James, head resting on his chest.”

“You are, Keith.” Silence followed but they held each other a while longer before James had to make his way back to the Garrison.

When the weekend came that James was supposed to spend at the shack, an alarm sounded through the Garrison, a mechanical flying blue lion showed up, and Keith was gone.

—

Griffin.

Keith had ignored that nagging feeling while the paladins were escorted through the remains of town to reach the Garrison. Had forgotten about it when coming face to face with Iverson after all that time. But as soon as that moment was over the feeling cams back full force and when he tried to find the source he was met with one James Griffin.

An older James Griffin.

Instantly several emotions hit him at once. Relief he was alive, regret that he’d left him without a word, shock that he still felt something in his chest twinge at the sight of the man. Keith couldn’t process them all at once and it left him standing there staring like an idiot while James slipped away.

His heart raced as he collected himself and sought James out. 

After a few wrong turns and the help of a young starstruck cadet, Keith found himself in front of one James Griffin. His expression was closed off, his lips turned down slightly, as he leaned in the doorway of the MFE’s dorm, arms crossed and chin tilted up. 

“So, looks like that job worked out for you.”

Keith grimaced. “Look, I-“

James held up a hand. “I went back to the shack, Keith. All that stuff you kept covered that you said belonged to your dad? The stuff I didn’t even touch out of respect for him? Maps, coordinates, and notes all pointing to that day. You knew. You knew something was happening and you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was crazy.” Keith muttered. “And I definitely didn’t know I’d end up in space.” He stood a little taller. Keith might have some regret about not being able to say goodbye but it wasn’t like he had much choice. “Things happened so fast and the universe-“

“I’m not-!” James started but quickly deflated, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not angry. I was at first but I get it now. I just hate that I wasn’t with you.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous you didn’t get to be a paladin.” 

“No, but I am jealous that Shirogane has been out in space with you for years while I was here wondering if I’d ever see you again!” James looked away and swiped his arm over his face. “So much has happened but I still thought of you, worried about you. I kept fighting hoping that maybe one day I’d get to see you again. To know you were alive and okay.” He sighed and looked back into the room, contemplating.

Keith swallowed, making a decision. They needed to talk. Seeing James stirred up those old feelings in him but they weren’t the same people, weren’t even the same age anymore.

“Can I come in?”

They sat shoulder to shoulder on James’ bunk for over an hour, whispering the things they feared over their time apart, the things they’ve seen, their hurt, their hope.

Keith resisted the urge to kiss this older and different James Griffin after the pilot walked him back to his assigned quarters. They had a war to win before anything else. He could only hope that there would be a world left for whatever they may be when it’s over.

—

Mesmerizing. His smiles always were, though they were few and far between. James is certain he hasn’t seen an actual smile beyond one of politeness on Keith’s face since their reunion. Yet, here he was, on some alien planet enjoying an alien festival, getting treated to the look of pure joy on Keith’s face as the paladins lifted Captain Shirogane up after his win. 

James committed the sight to memory before turning to leave with Kinkade. 

“Ryan?” James looked toward the entrance but Kinkade was nowhere in sight. When he turned around the stuffed alien nearly fell from his hands. Keith stood him, hair mussed and cheeks pink, the hint of that smile still lingering on his lips. 

“Looking for someone?” 

“Um.” James cleared his throat and tried again. Why was that Paladin armor so appealing? It was unfair. “Ryan was with me...”

“Oh.” Keith eyed the stuffed alien. “Did he win that for you?” Whatever happiness Keith had seemed to have left him.

James scoffed. “I won this myself, thank you very much. And I’m quite proud of it.” He shoved the prize toward Keith’s face. “Think you can win something better, Kogane?” He peeked at the Paladin around the toy with a playful grin and was more than surprised to see Keith mirroring it with a blush.

“You’re on.”

The rest of the evening passedJames by in a blur of competition and laughter. Keith managed to win a “limited edition” black lion during their game hopping. Eventually they raced each other from stall to stall, shared a plate of something orange and sweet that James adamantly made sure not to find out what exactly it was. They teased and cheered each other on in equal parts. More than once shoulder touched, fingers brushed-

The night ended way too soon and once again James ended up outside of Keith’s quarters. His room was closer to Keith’s on the Atlas, at least. This time though he had a harder time willing his legs to move. 

“James.”

James looked up, realizing that he was holding the stuffed alien in a death grip. Keith had his door open behind him but couldn’t quite meet James’ eyes.

“Keith...” James managed to breathe out . He wanted to tell him how much fun he had, how he was glad they had this time to spend together. “Can I kiss you goodnight?” Keith was always more of an action guy, anyway. The worst that could happen would be he say no-

“No.” There it is. “How about you come in and you can kiss me good morning.”

James can’t remember a time he moved so fast.

—

“There he is! Our baby Blade!” Ezor pulled the chair between her and Keith out, patting it excitedly. 

Keith stood as well, leaning in once James was close enough to give him a quick kiss. Zethrid and Ezor cheered and he rolled his eyes. “You look good in that uniform, Jamie.” He whispered before they both took their seats. The blush on his boyfriend’s face made his smile grow wider.

“Welcome to the team, baby Blade.” Zethrid pushed a mug of nuncio toward him. “Time to celebrate Galra style!”

Keith laughed and sipped his own water. “Don’t get too crazy. We head out on relief effort in the morning. Can’t have our newest member having a hangover on his first official day.” He teased. 

James laughed and pushed the nunvil away. “Better listen to the boss.” 

The four of them sat and ate, listening to stories and swapping gossip. A small feast had been prepared ahead of time for them. James has finished his last trial to become a Blade. Keith couldn’t stop looking at him in his uniform, a luxite dagger at his hip. It wouldn’t transform but it was still a symbol of his acceptance. Keith was proud and more than excited to have James traveling the universe with him. The lions came back with Allura, Black was more respondent to him than ever, and James was by his side. Life was good.

The door to the room Keith reserved at the Daibazaal Blade headquarters opened.

“Sorry, private party! Oh!” Ezor stood, nudging Zethrid who quickly followed suit. Keith turned his head, James already rising. Kolivan and Krolia walked in and Keith was up on his feet as well.

“Kolivan. Mom. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes, don’t mind us.” Krolia was grinning as she and Kolivan brought some seats over. 

“Okay...” Keith sat back down but he wasn’t quite convinced something wasn’t wrong. His mom was supposed to be on Earth. They just spoke a few quintants ago, she didn’t mention coming to Daibazaal. He didn’t realize James was still standing.

“Keith.” James flashed him a smile, face and ears red. “I invited them today.” Keith relaxed some but he was still confused. “It’s a big day and all.”

James and his mom got along but she wasn’t one to shirk duties just to eat and drink to celebrate this. She was the one who suggested James join them after he expressed his unhappiness at the Garrison. Maybe they were closer than he thought.

“Of course it is.” Keith settled and felt his own lips twitch up. “One of the best days ever.” 

“I’d hope so.” James bit his lip and slowly knelt down on one knee.

“W-what are you-“

“Keith Kogane. Problem child. Pilot prodigy. Former Paladin of the Red Lion. Current Paladin of the Black Lion and unofficial leader of Voltron. Senior Blade agent. Savior of Earth. Savior of this universe and many others.” Keith felt his mouth open, unable to speak. He just gawked at what was happening. Was this really happening? “You ended up with a lot of titles for someone who got kicked out of the Garrison.” Keith gave a startled laugh at that. “But you’re also the Keith that made me push myself. The one who understood me and gave me another chance after being so mean to you. We watched the stars together many years ago, just two kids with no idea where our lives were heading. I lost you and was given a third chance when you came back. You’ve been my rival, my ally, my friend, and now my partner in love and life.”

“James...”

“So I wanted to ask you...Keith, will you marry me?” James held up a simple black band in trembling fingers. Ezor’s squeal of delight sounded so far away. Keith’s heart was racing and his eyes stung. 

He was wrong. It was The Best Day Ever.

“Yes, James, yes!”


End file.
